Reitterfly Wants The Cat
by KawaiiPorpoise
Summary: This fanfiction is whack and straight up weird. Strange stuff happens. May be awkward for some. Weird hardcore sex. Viewer discretion (not) advised unless you're kinky like that ;D Rated M for sexual acts and weirdness!


"Reitterfly Wants The Cat"

ReiGisa Crack FanFiction

Rated M

Bio: This fanfiction is whack and straight up weird. Strange stuff happens. May be awkward for some. Weird hardcore sex. Viewer discretion (not) advised unless you're kinky like that ;D

Thugisa was staying over at Reitterfly's house for the weekend. The butterfly's parents were away on a "couple's only trip" and Nagi was happy to come over to Mr. Hot Buns' home for the weekend. If you know what I mean. Wink.

"Nagisa-kun, I am done with my bath if you want to get in next," said Reiturd as he came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. When the thug seme looked over at the tall glass of wine, his eyes sparkled. His abs shone like the hottest star in the sky and practically blinded the gangsta swimmer.

"Whoa, man," spoke the thug.

"What?"

"Bruh, you're abs are blinding me."

"Excuse me?"

"Speak up Rei, I can't see you."

"Nagisa-kun, please stop joking around." With that, NagiThug closed his eyes and reached out. He grabbed onto something big.

"Ooh, nice~"

"WAAAHHH! Nagisa-kun!" Reiturd tried to stop Nagi but the thug wouldn't let go.

"Is this your dick, Rei? It's nice~"

"Nagisa-kun, stop!" Rei's cheeks turned a dark red.

"Do you wash those pants with Windex?

"Wha?"

"Because I can see myself in them~" Rei suddenly burst into laughter.

"Nagisa-kun, that was bad."

"Are you from Jamaica? Because Jamaican me hot, Rei~"

More laughter. "Nagisa-kun!" Then, Rei was lying down, a thug on top of him.

"Are you a magnet? Because I'm attracted to you~"

"Nagisa-kun?"

"You must be a termite, because you're gonna have a mouthful of wood tonight~"

"N-Nagisa-ku…"

"Shhhhhhh~" Thug Seme held up a finger to Sweet Buns' lips. "No more speak, Rei~ Let's get funky!" He stood up as the Cha Cha Slide began playing in the background. "Ev'rybody clap yo hands!"

Rei died. "Nagisa-kun!"

"I like big butts and I can not lie! You got a nice bum, boiiii! I wanna dance wit' sommmebodyyyy!"

"Nagisa-kun, did you sneak into my parents' liquor cabinet?"

"No, I'm just itching for a scratching. Or maybe just grinding~"

Nagisa sat on Tight Buns' crotch and rubbed his bum against the bulge, which quickly turned into a tent that the Boy Scouts could camp under.

"Nagisa-kun~"

"Wow, Rei, thats some serious boner you got going on now."

"Well, it's not my fault!"

"You're right. I blame it on your dick."

"What?!"

"I know what it wants, Rei~"

"Y-you what?"

"I think it wants my cat."

"Your...cat?"

Nagisa turned around and sat on Rei's face. "You want the kitty, Rei~?"

"Eh? Nagisa-kun, I can't breathe!"

"He wants the kitty~ Look at it grow~" Nagisa looked down and watched the tent grow bigger.

"Nagisa!"

"Go on, Reiturd~ pet the kitty~" Nagi Thug rubbed his cheek against the other's face.

"Fine, but you asked for it," Mr. Mighty Buns said.

(P.S. this is where things get normal...well almost)

"Ah~! Rei~" Nagisa cried out as the other's tongue slid in deeper. The small shoutacon shuddered in ecstasy as his tongue poked at the bundle of nerves. He moaned out louder and thanked the Lord that Rei didn't have any siblings.

Rei pulled his tongue out of his entrance and kissed his cheek softly. The other turned around again and yanked his partner's pants down. "Ah, Nagisa-kun?" The shorter one looked up with big shiny eyes full of lust.

"Just sit back and relax, Rei~" he said as he climbed atop of the other and mounted that bitch. "Ah~ You're so big Rei~"

"N-Nagisa-kun~" It took a lot of strength to resist the urge to thrust in deeper. But before Rei could think up a strategy on how to go about it in the most painless way possible, the lolicon started riding him like a cowboy on his stallion.

"Ah~ It's so deep~" he moaned out. He bounced up and down on his large cock, shivering in ecstasy. Nagisa cried out as the butterfly's length hit his prostate gland. "Rei~!"

"Nagisa-kun~ P-please let me help~"

"O-okay~" Nagisa stopped bouncing and panted softly, his knees buckling a bit. Suddenly he was flipped over onto his back. He looked up at the taller one and blushed deeply. "Rei~?"

"Nagisa-kun~" Rei said, keeping a grip on the smaller boy's hips. "I'll try not to hurt you."

"No, Rei, it's okay~ Please just thrust into me more~ I'm going crazy~" The taller one blushed deeply at Nagisa's words and finally bucked inside harshly. As a blatant cry slipped out from the shouta's mouth, Rei continued to pelvic thrust against him, balls slapping against his cheeks.

"Nagisa-kun~" he groaned as he slammed into him over and over. The shorter one arched his back sharply off the futon laid out underneath them.

"Rei~ I-I think I'm gonna cum~!"

"M-me too~"

"Ah~ Rei~! I want it..inside~"

The taller swimmer blushed deeply and thrusted in once more. "Ah~ Nagisa~" he groaned as he slammed in and released his load inside of him.

"Aahh~!" the smaller boy cried out loudly as his load shot out onto his and Rei's chests. He laid there panting and holding onto the other like the world was ending. "That felt so good~"

"Y-yeah?"

"Mhm~" He looked up at his friend with a cute smile that made Rei's fragile heart go "doki doki!"

"Okay! Time for a bath!" Nagisa said as he stood up without any pain.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun! Wait, the water is probably cold now!"

"Then let's reheat it and then get in!"

"To-together?"

Nagisa gave Rei a look that said "yas, bitch, yas~" and giggled as he ran to the bathroom, Rei following behind excitedly.

THE END

(BTW, this was so much fun to write XD and to all who made it this far without laughing, how do you do it?! XDD Admin out!)


End file.
